Withheld Emotions
by All Fics That Shouldn't Be
Summary: ItaSasu. no plot so far 'cept that they're in a band. not every chapter written like the prologue.
1. prologue

**Withheld Emotions: prologue**

_Alone doesn't hurt anymore  
The pain's too strong to feel it  
Alone doesn't work anymore  
There's no one left to heal it  
If I turn my back on it all  
And walk away from this place  
Then maybe someone will find  
These dried up tears on my face_

Itachi sang. He was wearing a black turtle neck tank top with a halter vest on over it, the only thing keeping it closed was the small strap around mid-stomach. He was in black tights and a white skirt that was basically just two pieces of cloth kept together by a small bit of stitching on the sides. He looked awesome in it too. He was tapping his foot to the beat swaying a bit.(1)

_[Chorus:]_

_Poor thing  
She could have been so  
Pretty so thin  
She could have been so  
Smart so rich  
She could have been so  
Loved so blessed  
Poor thing, she could have been  
Poor thing, she could have been  
She never got a grip  
_

Sasuke's hand strummed fast as he hit all the note perfectly, trying not to focus on the sexy looking Itachi in front of him. And he had the perfect ass view too. He felt lucky. He hoped this got them the start they needed because he honestly wanted to get famous soon. If only to know that he could do it. He was proud of Itachi for getting in all of the words too.

_  
[Bridge:]_

_Too many voices  
None of them mine  
They're far too loud  
To hear my pain inside  
If I could leave this world  
Leave it all behind  
Would they all shut up  
And watch my Suicide Ride?  
All shut up  
And watch my Suicide...Ride?  
_

Shika had it....hard I guess. Having to know what to hit and when. That must be a hard job. He took his shirt off before they started the song. It was already hot and all the pressure wasn't gonna help. He was sweating and surprised the drumsticks didn't slip as he was moving so fast and his hands were slippery. He felt he had an excuse being lazy every time they weren't off stage.

_  
Faith doesn't come from inside  
You've got to go and get it  
Faith doesn't stay by your side  
You've got to not regret it  
If I look my faith in the eyes  
And let my tears flow with grace  
Then maybe someday I'll find  
A life for me to embrace  
_

Naruto was getting into it. He had his bass guitar and was slightly dancing. Itachi was really getting into it, But Naruto had more to focus on. His eye brows furrowed trying his best not to mess up because he knew this was their chance. They had already done a couple of songs trying to get known but none of them really did it, and if this didn't get it either, the agency was going to give up on them. Though Itachi would manage to squeeze in another try. He was trying his hardest and, so far, was doing better than ever.

_  
[Chorus]  
[Bridge]  
[Chorus 2x]_

**A/N: this is Suicide Ride by Ai Tunes. And their band's name is**

**ok, there is one other band member: me. But I didn't add that in because in the process of shortening the song like I always do, I had to sacrifice one and I cose me because I'm a OC. There's also going to be an OC of Sora-my step-sister. But the story is mostly on Sasuke and Itachi, I'll make sure^^**

**(1) he looks like this picy: **

**th01(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)fs16(slash)300W(slash)f(slash)2007(slash)225(slash)1(slash)4(slash)Naruto__Uchiha_Mikoto_by_O_renji(dot)jpg**

**Just replace the words in the parenthesis with their respective symbols to see it^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Withheld Emotions: chapter 1:**

Sasuke was biting his lip from anticipation, Amaterasu was bouncing nervously, Naruto was pacing and Shika was trying not to doze off as they waited for Itachi to read the letter to them.

"It says" Itachi begins scanning over the letter before smiling broadly. "We did it! They liked it and they're going to air it on the radio today. We'll see what happens from there." Sasuke relaxes and Amaterasu glomps her elder brother in happiness while Naruto exclaims 'dattebayo'.

"You were Awesome Ita-nii!" She squeals. And Itachi laughs patting her head.

"As was everyone else." He says. "What should we do to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Sora asks walking in.

"We made it!" Amaterasu almost glomps her best friend, only restraining for the fact that she may be killed from doing so.

"That's great!" She says and then looks at her brother and sweat drops. "Shika fell asleep right after hearing the news didn't he?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke answers.

"No celebration for him then." Naruto declares.

"Nope none." Sora agrees.

"We don't even have a celebration plan in the first place." Itachi says, Sasuke trying to keep his eye off his brother's form fitting girl's clothing, or his mid-drift, or his extremely short shorts, or his......he was trying not to look at anything other than Itachi's face.

"How about we go to the moonlight cafe?" Amaterasu suggests.

"It's a dressy place," Naruto points out.

"Sounds good." Itachi smiles brightly at his younger sister and Sasuke, Naruto and Sora knew if Itachi had decided then there was no going back on the idea.

(^.^) (^/.\^) (-.-) (o.o) (^_^) (x_x)

Itachi was in a form fitting, satin, scarlet dress that went down to his ankles but had a slit up on side all the way up to just under his ass. He was also wearing matching one-and-a-half inch high heels with a matching handbag.

Sasuke was wearing a nice shirt and midnight blue dress pants with matching dress shoes.

Naruto was wearing the same as Sasuke but burnt Orange.

Amaterasu was wearing a red silk choung sam with a trailing black design. She wore black heels that matched Itachi's and her hair was brushed out of her face except for the red streak on her right hand side.

Sora was wearing a blue choung sam with a trailing gold design to match Amaterasu's and blue heels to match the other two pairs being worn.

Sora walked over to Naruto and interlaced her fingers in his. "okay, let's go."

Sasuke took a quick, envious look at the intertwined fingers before looking away. He wasn't envious of them, just the fact they could show they loved each other.

Amaterasu smiles at them, before leaving the house at Itachi's side with everyone else following them out to the cars.

**A/N: ok, the chapters are going to longer than this one (I hope?) but I really didn't think I did so well on this one. -shrugs- it'll, hopefully get better as it goes. And yes Sora and Naruto are dating. Yes I'm Amaterau. No, I'm single in the fic. Yes I do have a red streak in my hair. Yes Sasuke likes Itachi. Yes Itachi is cross dressing this whole fic. Yes it annoys the horny Sasuke. Yes eventually Itachi and Sasuke will get together, but for now, I have to torture Sasuke^^ oh and yes, I'm the middle child of the Uchiha's – sixteen seconds before Sasuke^^**


End file.
